


Something Old, Something New...

by Sasspiria



Series: AU-gust 2020 [6]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Alpha Timothy Lawrence, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Rhys (Borderlands), Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Frottage, Gentle Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Gentle Sex, Jack Eats Ass Like a Buffet tbh, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Omega Rhys, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Programmer Handsome Jack, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, dark timothy lawrence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasspiria/pseuds/Sasspiria
Summary: Rhys meets Timothy the day before his and Jacks wedding and is fast friends with his alpha's twin. The night before his honeymoon, all of those feelings shatter when Tim does something unthinkable to him, for the first time...but definitely not the last.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), Timothy Lawrence/Rhys
Series: AU-gust 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831921
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Something Old, Something New...

**Author's Note:**

> I thought i'd tie in modern setting with bad tim AU, so i could get two birds with one stone lol, hope ya'll dont mind~
> 
> The lingerie Rhys wears in the fic is based on [ This ](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/2417/6849/products/product-image-817397746_800x.jpg?v=1571610624)
> 
> [anyways, come talk to me on twitter!](https://twitter.com/Sasspiria)

For nearly as long as Rhys and Jack had been together, Rhys had been hearing all about Timothy. Jack seemed to worship his twin brother, it was like in Jack’s mind he hung the moon. Rhys had heard stories about Timothy, so many stories. Timothy was so smart. Timothy was so sweet. Timothy was so creative. Timothy was so kind. Timothy, Timothy, Timothy…

So, needless to say, Rhys was incredibly excited to finally meet him. When Jack had announced that Timothy was going to come here and help them prepare for their wedding – and that he had agreed to watch Angel while they were on their honeymoon, which was such a relief to Rhys – Rhys had been happy to host and befriend him for his all of his trouble.

He just would have preferred if he had gotten an exact date from Jack. The day that Timothy came, it was a surprise for Rhys. Jack had been working late – as he usually had been, his schedule had been hectic for a while. Tassiter liked to make Jack’s life a living hell, either because he hated him or felt superior to him neither Rhys or Jack would ever know. And he had a great way to make his life worse now, because Jack needed the money to cover their wedding and honeymoon.

Jack wanted to give his omega a wedding that he could be proud of, he wanted to spoil him and make him happy. Rhys had stressed to the alpha that he didn’t need all of that and that he was happy with a small ceremony – they could just renew their vows later and have the wedding they always wanted to have then, he had told the alpha – but all of that had been summarily ignored. Rhys would get the best of everything, he would get every little thing he had ever wanted and more, even if Jack had to work his fingers down to the bone to do it.

Jack had been gone for nearly two weeks, he had been working seven days a week – at least – eight hours a day at Hyperion and had been bunking at an old friends house to save money on travel. It had been awful for Rhys to be away from the alpha for so long, but he understood that nothing in life was permanent. It wouldn’t be much longer now until Jack stopped taking all those extra shifts and allowed himself to come home to his family. Rhys just had to remind himself of that, otherwise he might wring Tassiter’s neck himself for taking his alpha away from him for so long.

Rhys had been sitting close to the front porch, dressed in little more than a silky romper with a glass of ice cold lemonade in his hand while Angel played in her pack and play next to him. It was a nice day out that day, the temperature was nice and warm but not so warm that he was uncomfortable. So Rhys had set up on a lawn chair and decided to get some sun. Jack pulled up in his car, parking a little haphazardly, as he often did. Jack got out of the car, looking triumphant.

He stood up at the sight of the alpha and walked toward him with a smile on his face. Jack grabbed him as soon as he was within reaching distance. He chuckled and spun Rhys around as he held the omega in his arms. “Ahh, I missed you baby.” He purred, nuzzling his cheek against Rhys’ shoulder before he dived in to scent the omega. “God, how long has it been? Fucking forever, right?” He asked rhetorically as he held Rhys close and tight in his arms.

“It’s only been a week or two!” Rhys replied with a giggle as he let the alpha kiss and touch him. “You can’t have missed me that much!” He said, pawing at Jack to pull him closer all the while he teased him. Then he hummed in a content manner, “I missed you too.” He mumbled, so low Jack could barely hear him say it.

“Has it been really that long?” Jack asked facetiously, his hands sliding down Rhys’ chest to rest as his hips. His fingers drummed playfully against them as he regarded the omega with a devious sort of grin spread across his face. “It feels so much longer, kitten. So much longer – like months or years, it feels like I’ve been to fucking war.” He pulled back, “Ah, well. It was worth doing all that overtime is worth it. Cause I get to marry my pretty omega and take him on a whole week long trip to Aquator, just me and you. No annoying bosses or babies to bother us.” He cooed. Rhys let out a hum and closed his eyes as Jack caressed his cheek.

“Sounds nice.” Rhys replied, sounding like he was hypnotized by the thought. Jack laughed and pulled Rhys in closer so he could give him a kiss. Then someone else came out of the car, interrupting the romantic exchange. Rhys stiffened and looked to see a man that looked – nearly – identical to Jack. It was easy for the omega to parse who he was.

“Oh my god, you must be Timothy!” Rhys said nervously as he regarded the alpha. Timothy looked just like Jack in nearly every way, the only difference between the two of them – at least at first glance – was the overly generous smattering of freckles all over Timothy’s face and body.

“Yeah, I picked him up coming home from work.” Jack explained, “I was gonna introduce him proper but, ah, I got excited when I saw you.” He chuckled. “Well, Rhysie – meet my brother Tim. Tim, meet my… my Rhys.” He smiled, almost apologetically at the omega.

Rhys huffed, “God, Jack you should have told me!” He said, “I could have gone and made some dinner or done something special for him…” He pouted. “I, I could have made a roast or… I don’t know! What does he like? How could I know, because you never clued me in!”

“I did clue you in, actually.” Jack reminded him. “I told you he was coming before the wedding to help us out.”

“But you know what I mean, I wanted some warning first so I could do something special.” Rhys argued, looking at Jack with a tense pout spread across his lips. “Like a party or something, it would be appropriate considering he’s the only family of yours I’ll get to meet.”

Jack pretended to think about it for a moment before he answered him. “We can just go and get a pizza-”

“Pizza?” Rhys looked aghast, “He’s your brother and you haven’t seen him in years.” He said it like it was some kind of affront against god. “Honestly, Jack… were you raised in a barn?” He asked rhetorically.

“Or, I dunno! Chinese maybe? God, I forgot how prim you can be.” He said, mostly in a teasing manner before he turned to Timothy. “You don’t care if we just get pizza, right?” Jack asked, looking at his brother with a cocky smile as if he already knew the answer to that question.

Timothy, who had until this point been quiet and polite for the sake of the couple finally spoke up. “No of course not.” He said, smiling at Rhys specifically. “I’m not picky.” He explained gently.

“See?” Jack hummed, “Timmy doesn’t mind.” He said, a satisfactory grin spread across his face.

Rhys huffed, “Ugh!” He groaned, “You’re infuriating!” He said, like he was fully at his limit with the alpha. Jack responded by pulling Rhys in for a kiss, when he pulled away he grinned at Rhys deviously.

“Oh stop it.” He shushed, “You love me.” He teased the omega. “You know you do, kitten.”

Rhys hummed in response to that, “You’re right. I do.” He agreed. Jack pulled away from Rhys and went to the car to grab one of Timothy’s suitcases and lug it into the house. Rhys sighed, in an over dramatic fashion and he looked at Tim knowingly. “I swear, he lives to embarrass me.” He said. Then he shook his head and smiled at the alpha. “Do you need any help with your things?” He asked, if for no reason than just to be polite to him.

Timothy just shook his head at that, “No, you don’t need to trouble yourself kiddo.” He said, with a friendly smile spread across his face. “I don’t have much anyways.” He added, as he grabbed the other suitcase that was in the trunk and brought it inside. “You don’t need to worry about me.” He soothed.

Rhys smiled nervously in response to that, not sure what to make of the alpha. So he decided to just ignore the strange feeling he had about him and focus on himself. He grabbed Angel and carried her back inside of the house. “Okay, pretty girl, it’s time to get back in the house. Maybe give you a bubble bath, huh?” He hummed down to the toddler. She couldn’t answer him anyways, but talking to her always calmed him.

The four of them all went into the house and made all of the necessary preparations for the wedding that would be happening soon. In the end, Jack ended up ordering that pizza – much to Rhys’ disdain and chagrin – and they had a hearty dinner while they packed up their bags for the honeymoon.

The wedding would happen so soon and even though Rhys had known that it would happen for months and months prior, he was incredibly overwhelmed by it. He wouldn’t just be Jack’s omega, he would also be his spouse. They would be bound together in every way possible. It was everything that he ever wanted. But still… for some reason, Rhys had worries.

What if the ceremony went awful? What if things changed between him and Jack? What if they started to feel sourly towards each other once they were bonded permanently? What if he got cold feet? What if Jack got cold feet? What if he ran away? What if one of them left the other at the alter? All of these miserable questions kept spiraling in his mind, he was filled with worry. And although he didn’t really want to think about it, it was difficult for Rhys to push those thoughts from his mind.

Somehow, he managed it by burying himself in his chores and work. He also tried to get to know Timothy as best as he could in the limited time that he could spend with the alpha. Over the course of the night he had found that Timothy was a gentle man. His demeanor came across as sweet – almost shy. He was an introvert and he wrote fantasy books about bears, he had a fear of heights and a bit of a stutter when he got nervous which was often. Rhys was surprised by the difference between the twins, they were exactly alike – practically each others’ mirror image right up until the point that one of them decided to open their mouth. Usually Jack.

How Timothy acted was like night and day compared to the brash alpha masculinity that Jack loved to perform. Jack was loud and boisterous, he liked to make crude jokes and whisper dirty things in Rhys’ ear and grope him while they walked down the street. And Rhys loved it, he loved every little thing about the alpha whether he was being sweet or being crude.

Rhys liked Timothy too, though. Perhaps he liked him because he was just so different from Jack, he was like an entirely different person with practically the same face as his lover. He hoped that the two of them would become good friends in time. But for now, most of his impression of Timothy was coated in guesswork and baseless theories.

After Rhys and Jack came back from their honeymoon, Rhys hoped that he could get to know Timothy well. But for now, all he had was his guesswork – he couldn’t be sure of much right now. One thing was for sure, Rhys was glad that Timothy would be here to care for Angel while the two of them were gone and he was incredibly grateful to him for that.

* * *

The wedding had been a simple affair but it was much more than Rhys would have ever expected. It had been an outdoor wedding and Jack wore a suit for probably the first time in a decade or so. Rhys had been so shocked to see him so well dressed – silly as that might have been – that he swooned at the sight of him. The tuxedo that he wore was brand new and expensive. The only thing that was familiar about it was that he wore the cuff links that Rhys had gotten him for his birthday.

Rhys chuckled at the sight of them, he had gotten them as a joke for the alpha, but apparently he had taken a shine to them. They were made of solid gold, so he had probably just donned them on because they were shiny and expensive looking… at least from a distance. Rhys hummed quietly to himself as he was walked down the aisle by his two best friends – Vaughn and Yvette. He didn’t have a father or mother to ‘give him away’ to his new husband, so he had to improvise a bit.

The ceremony went off without even a single hitch. It was all… so perfect. It was the kind of wedding that Rhys had always dreamed about. They had a simple party after the ceremony. Everyone drank loads of champagne, ate lots of cake and opened some of the numerous presents that their friends had gotten for them. By the time that they decided to retire for the night, the sun was setting and they were both elated.

They walked back to their bedroom, hand in hand with each other. They only separated when Rhys kissed the alpha and said sweetly, “I’m gonna go and freshen up. I’ll be right back.” Before he turned on his heel and ran into the bathroom to get ready for his husband. He stripped out of the suit and dressed himself in something that he knew Jack would love to see him in. Once he was dressed, he put on some cherry flavored chap-stick and applied a little bit of body glitter to his cheeks, shoulders and thighs. Just to give Jack a little something extra to marvel at.

Then he took a breath and walked out of the room. “Okay.” He said, “I’m ready. Rhys turned around and Jack was stunned by the sight of him. Rhys was dressed in a white bodysuit made of floral lace and silk with a little mini skirt made out of a sheer, soft material wrapped around his hips. There was an innocent little bow strategically placed right on his lower back. He wore a veil on the top of his head that was delicately streaming down his back. He was also wearing thigh high stockings that were held in place with a thick silicone band on the tops of them.

“Do you like it?” The omega asked, looking down at his feet as he spoke. He felt so shy, though truthfully he didn’t understand why. Jack and he had slept together many times, the alpha knew his body perfectly. But that didn’t make Rhys feel any less like a blushing, shy and nervous bride.

Jack was at a loss for words at first. “You look…” He trailed off as his eyes roved over Rhys’ pretty body. “Wow— just, you are just…you look… h-hey there.” He said, looking at Rhys like he was hypnotized by the sight of him.

Rhys smiled at that, a blush creeping across his cheeks. “I wanted to do something special for you.” He explained, his voice quiet and shy. “Now that we’re married…” He added, even more shyly.

“Yeah, you sure are special.” Jack replied immediately. Rhys let out a chuckle at that, he could see Jack forcing himself to regain his composure in real time. It was quite a sight! Then Jack stiffened as his gaze became dark with unabashed lust for the omega. “Come here.” He ordered.

Rhys bounded towards the alpha, practically tripping over his own feet until he was finally close enough for Jack to wrap his arms around the omega. Jack’s hand trailed down his back slowly and teasingly before he squeezed his ass. Rhys let out a shocked squeak and wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck and hung on tight to the alpha. “You are so gorgeous.” Jack murmured in his ear.

“Ah!” He exclaimed, “Thank you…” He whined as Jack kneaded his thighs in a greedy manner. Jack picked him up and gently moved him so that he was on the bed, sitting on Jack’s lap. The two of them kissed while Jack groped the omega tenderly, he squeezed his cock and very occasionally his fingers moved to dip inside of Rhys’ already slick entrance.

Jack’s hands slowly moved to pushed the thin straps that were holding the top of the bodysuit down his shoulders. He pressed kisses down the slope of Rhys’ neck, pressing a few more as he made his to his shoulders. All the while he pulled the bodysuit down more and more until it was bunched around his hips. Jack grabbed Rhys’ cock and gently squeezed the base of it with one hand, while his other hand moved down his back underneath the bodysuit to squeeze his ass again.

Rhys let out a sigh as Jack’s thumb circled his hole, easing him open easily. Slick started to pour out of the omega’s entrance and he let out an embarrassed whimper as Jack let out a breathless little laugh at the feel of the omega. “Oh, look at you, kitten.” He purred, “You’re so easy for me.”

The omega gasped and leaned against him as his thumb breached his hole. “Y-yeah… but j-just for you.” Rhys replied, his voice weak and soft. He ground himself down against the alpha’s fingers.

“Yeah?” Jack hummed, “You’re a little slut but just for me?” He asked, all the while stroking the omega’s cock. Rhys was already sensitive to his partners touch, the champagne that was still swimming through his system made every touch that Jack bestowed upon him made him melt.

“Just yours, alpha.” He breathed, throwing his head back and leaning against him a little bit more. He loved the skin to skin contact. Jack stroked him a little faster and Rhys kept squirming on his deeply embedded fingers. It didn’t take him long to come with a pathetic little cry, moans of the alpha’s name tumbling out of his lips like they were the only thing he knew to say.

The next thing that he knew, he was being moved so that he was on his back on the bed. Rhys instinctively pulled his knees up and offered himself to the alpha. Jack groaned in satisfaction at the sight of him. “My pretty omega.” He said, his voice low and sweet. His hands moved down his waist to grip his thighs and pull them over his shoulder. “My sweet little bride, all mine. You’re all mine.” He muttered possessively. Rhys nodded at everything that Jack said – yes, yes, yes, he thought. Because all of it was true and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Rhys closed his eyes and let his mouth fall open as Jack spread his hole out. Jack moved down so that his face was level with the omega’s slick hole then his tongue darted out to taste him, “Fuck, you’re so wet, my little kitten.” He purred. “I love it, love how sweet you are for me.” Then he dove in to eat him out. His tongue circled around the rim of his hole, quickly easing more slick out of him. He started to dive inside of the omega and fuck him with his tongue.

He was absolutely relentless and he knew just how to make Rhys cry with pleasure. In fact, it was only when Rhys was sobbing from how good everything was – the pleasure becoming too much for him to handle – that Jack pulled away. “Are you ready for my knot, princess?” He asked, his voice low and filled with lust.

“Fuck me!” The omega practically demanded. He pushed his chest out and spread his legs even wider to entice the alpha. Jack chuckled and took his own cock in his hand. It didn’t take him more than a moment or two to become fully erect. He eased his cock inside of Rhys’ slick hole and gently pushed himself forward until he bottomed out inside of the omega. “You’re so big…” Rhys commented, his voice weak and drunken sounding.

“Yeah?” Jack hummed as he pulled out almost all of the way, only to thrust himself back inside of the omega. Rhys moaned and nodded. “I’m too big for you, huh, kitten?” He goaded, secretly hoping that Rhys would stroke his ego.

Rhys did not disappoint him on that front, “I don’t even know how you fit inside me, you’re so thick…” The omega gushed, “But you feel so good.” He added, moaning quietly. His arms wrapped around Jack’s neck and pulled him in a little closer. “Please don’t break me, alpha.” He begged, his eyelashes fluttering shyly as he spoke.

“Oh, don’t worry kitten, I would never break you.” Jack promised, laughing breathlessly as he said it. Then he dove forward to kiss the omega. Jack moved gently in and out of him, taking his time with the omega’s body. By the time that his knot started to expand inside of him, he was about ready to collapse against Rhys. “I love you, baby.” Jack murmured in Rhys’ ear as he nuzzled against him. He held Rhys tightly in his arms, adoring how warm the omega felt against his body. He pressed a few chaste kisses against his neck and shoulder.

Rhys hummed, sleepy and satisfied in response. “I love you too.”

* * *

Rhys woke up in the middle of the night to the sight of Jack hastily got himself dressed for work in the dark room. He sat up and looked at the alpha with a confused expression spread across his sleepy face all the while he rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of them. “Jack?” He asked, his voice filled with sleep. “What’s going on?”

Jack turned around and looked at Rhys apologetically. “Tassiter called me in again. He wants me to do some tweaking on this new cybernetic before I go on my vacation.” He said. “You know how he is, he won’t take no for an answer.” He made a vulgar gesture at the mention of the man.

“But it’s our wedding night!” Rhys protested. “Did he really have to call you up now?” He asked, throwing his hands up as if this was the most ridiculous thing that he had ever heard in his life.

Jack frowned, “I know. I’m sorry baby.” He said, he moved over Rhys and poised himself on top of the omega. Rhys pouted and tried to look away, but Jack didn’t allow him to act like that for long. He delicately moved Rhys’ chin and pulled it towards him. “I won’t be gone long, just get some sleep baby and I’ll be back before you know it.” He placated the omega, his voice gentle and sweet.

Rhys pouted, “You better not.” He said, his tone of voice was sour yet defeated. He knew that Jack didn’t really have much of a choice in the matter. Jack was valuable to Hyperion which – in many ways – was a good thing because he moved up the ranks much quicker than someone else might. The only catch was that they had been working him like a mule and he would have to deal with that until he got some cushy position at the company. Jack gave him one more kiss, on the cheek, before he got up and walked out the door, leaving Rhys to stew in his loneliness.

* * *

Rhys walked out into the kitchen to grab himself a drink – he was feeling bitter and angry about always being left home to his own devices. He knew that Jack was doing this for a good reason, in a lot of ways he supported him working his way up Hyperion – Jack was ambitious, it was one of the things that initially attracted Rhys to him. Jack wanted to be the leader of Hyperion, he wanted to be right at the top of that corporate ladder. He wanted to be king. Who didn’t?

In other ways… he just wanted his alpha here at home with him and his daughter. He understood that Jack was trying to give him and – especially – Angel the life that he had never been permitted to have, he didn’t want them to struggle even a little bit so if that meant working himself half to death; Rhys understood all of that, but he would give up any extra wealth and privilege if he could just have the love of his life here at home with him.

When he walked into the kitchen, he was a little surprised to see Timothy sitting there with a glass of liquor in hand. He smiled at Rhys politely as the omega tiredly regarded him. “Hey.” Rhys huffed as he scratched the back of his head. “What are you doing up so late?” He asked. “Yeesh. What is it, like, two in the morning?”

Timothy grinned, “What are you doing up so late?” He countered. In this light, Rhys noticed that he looked much more like Jack than he had when they first met. It was strange and striking to the omega.

Rhys shook his head and shrugged. “Touche.” He replied, “Jack ran off to work. Again.” He rolled his eyes, “I’m sure that you know all about what a workaholic he is.” He added as he crossed his arms over his chest and hugged himself for his own comfort. “You know how he is, right?” He asked as he sat down at the table across from Timothy.

“Oh yeah.” The alpha replied, “He’s always been like this.” He reassured. “You know, we grew up pretty poor. I think that he just doesn’t want Angel, you or anyone else to have to live through that poverty again.” Rhys knew that Timothy was being completely honest about that,

Rhys sighed, already feeling guilty. “I know…” He admitted. “He’s just doing this because he loves me and Angel, he just wants whats best for us.” He visibly deflated, “It’s just… it’s still my wedding night! I want him to be here with me. Not run off in the middle of the night to go work for Hyperion!” He said, it was clear that he was at his wits end already.

“You want a drink?” Timothy asked. “I was a bartender for years. I can make you anything that you ask for.” He offered.

Rhys shrugged, throwing his arms up in a gesture of forced casualness. “Why not?” He replied as he made his way to the table. He sat down and allowed Timothy to get up and make him a drink. “Can you make a champagne float?” He requested, “We got a few bottles leftover from the wedding. And we’ve always got ice cream in the house, so.” He shrugged to accentuate his point.

Timothy smiled at him as he heard that, “Expensive tastes.” He said, “Do you always like to have drinks like this?” He asked, mostly just out of curiosity.

“Not usually, no. I usually like regular cocktails.” Rhys replied, a nervous blush spreading across his cheeks as he spoke. “But, uh, it’s my wedding night. Even if Jack’s gone, I want to treat myself.” He rounded down his shoulders to make himself a little smaller, belying his nervousness.

“Understandable.” The alpha replied as he moved to go and make Rhys the sweet drink – more of a desert really, but who was Tim to criticize Rhys about it-- in a few minutes. He handed Rhys the drink and the omega took it with a grateful smile spread across his pretty face.

“So how do you like it in Opportunity so far?” He asked. “Have you gotten the chance to check out all the sights so far? We’ve got quite a bit, we got a national park

“Not really, but that’s not a problem.” Timothy explained. “I was planning on spending my time here mostly in solitude. It’s a good opportunity to get my work finished.”

“Oh, really?” Rhys replied, interested. “What sort of work do you do?” There wasn’t much that he could do, while at Jack’s home – watching over the alphas’ daughter.

“Oh I’m a writer.” He explained. “I write books, mostly fantasy novels for kids and teens – with talking bears.” He added.

“That sounds lovely!” Rhys complimented genuinely. “I’d love to read some of it, sometime.”

“Well, it’s nowhere near finished.” Timothy replied, taking on an affect of modesty. “But maybe when I finally get them green lit, maybe I can send you a copy.” He offered.

“I’d love that.” Rhys replied. The two of them talked a bit more while Rhys nursed his drink. Rhys liked getting to know Timothy and Timothy seemed interested in getting to know Rhys. As soon as he Rhys finished up his drink he let out a yawn and stretched his arms up over his head. “Ah… it’s getting late. I should get back to bed, maybe.” He commented, mostly to himself.

Then Rhys tried to get up, only to find himself to weak and dizzy and he collapsed back in his chair. He made a pathetic noise, his head lolling just a bit to the side. “Are you okay?” Timothy asked, truly seeming concerned for the omega.

“J-just a little tired I guess.” He said, smiling nervously at the alpha. “I um… I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” He said. He was sure that it was just the liquor, maybe he had had to much to drink that day. He had had all that champagne earlier today and now these cocktails…it was too much.

“Here let me help you get back to bed.” Timothy offered kindly, allowing Rhys to lean on him for support. Rhys let out a whine and burrowed against him as he was led back to his room. Timothy laid him down on the bed roughly, practically throwing him down onto it. He whimpered and let out a squeak as he made impact with the mattress. Something changed right then, even in Rhys’ heady drunken state he knew that something was wrong.

Suddenly, Timothy wasn’t the kind soft spoken alpha that he had had so much fun talking to just minutes before. Rhys let out a whimper as he watched Timothy move over him, he was too helpless and weak to do anything to stop the alpha. He could barely open his mouth and ask him to stop.

“You know, I wasn’t really planning on this.” Timothy said, as he began to undo the sheer, silky robe that he was dressed in. Rhys let out a whimper, slurring his words as the alpha regarded him. “But god, you’re so beautiful. Jack always gets the prettiest omegas. He always has but you…you’re the prettiest one.” He praised, his hands sliding up and down Rhys’ thighs as he parted them greedily. “Of course he marries you.” He rolled his eyes.

Timothy moved over Rhys and he started to push up the omegas night gown. Rhys whimpered and tried to paw at the alpha, to no success. Timothy shushed him, “Shh, just let me have you one time, Rhysie.” He hummed, moving down to scent at his bonding gland. “One time before you spend the rest of your life with my brother.” It sounded like there was a deep seated resentment that had gone back for years edging around his tone. Rhys didn’t understand it.

“N-no…” Rhys mumbled, trembling in the alpha’s grasp. Timothy moved forward and kissed Rhys. The omega didn’t respond, other than to whimper and try to squirm away from Timothy. He didn’t succeed in his efforts. “No.” He said again, his voice so weak that Timothy could easily ignore him.

And so he did, he ignored every whimper, every cry and every plea that the omega let out. Rhys was helpless underneath Timothy while the alpha pulled down his underwear and threw it carelessly behind him. Then he grabbed Rhys around the waist and flipped him over so that he was laying on his stomach. He squeezed his eyes shut tight as he felt something cool drip between his cheeks and the next thing that he knew Timothy’s fingers were smearing it around and dipping his fingers inside of the omega’s entrance to haphazardly prep him.

He clenched his fists at the sheets as he the alpha stretched him open clinically, less like he was trying to relax Rhys and more like he was trying to make sure there was no evidence of what he did. “Wish I had more time here with you. I want to do so many things to you, you have no idea what I would do to you if I could. But, well, we never know when Jack’s getting back.” He said, like this was some bother for Rhys.

The omega let out a quiet whimper, nearly a moan – much to his own disgust, his body was reacting without his permission – as Timothy’s fingers retracted from his entrance. He looked behind him as he heard the tell tale sound of unzipping and he noticed the alpha pulling his own cock out, already hard in his hand. Rhys whimpered at the sight of him as he saw the alpha getting closer, moving on top of him.

Then he turned his head and squeezed his eyes shut as the alpha’s cock breached his hole. His mouth opened, a wordless cry erupted out of him as he took inch by inch of the alpha’s dick. He moved agonizingly slow inside of him. He felt like he was being crushed underneath the alpha, he felt himself being coated in Timothy’s scent. It was so similar to Jack’s own, Rhys was only able to tell the differences between the two because he had spent so much time with Jack and scented him many times.

Timothy grabbed his hips and used them as a leverage while he thrust in and out of him, simultaneously being rough and gentle with the omega. Rhys’ let out a sob as he hyper-focused on the sound of the bed squeaking with every thrust and every push inside of him and every squeeze of his flesh.

Timothy suddenly pulled out and Rhys let out a sigh of relief, he thought that it was finally over. He was wrong. The next thing that Rhys knew he was being grabbed by the alpha, maneuvered like a little doll into whatever position that Timothy wanted him in. He was forced onto his knees, the alpha’s fingers lodged into his mouth and kept it forced wide open while he guided his cock into his mouth.

Rhys let out a mournful sound as he was forced to taste his own slick on his dick, Timothy forced Rhys’ head down and forced his cock deep down his throat. The alpha leisurely fucked his throat for what felt like hours. It was humiliating being treated like this, touched and used like an object for the alpha’s pleasure. Rhys closed his eyes and tried to go to his happy place… he had always been able to go somewhere comfortable in his mind, it was the only way that he could escape.

Only, he couldn’t go there. For some reason he couldn’t call upon anything to calm himself, he had to experience every single thing that Timothy did to him. It was horrible. Rhys whined, tears brimming in his eyes as Timothy’s knot expanded inside of his mouth. It was so big that he was surprised that his jaw wasn’t broken by the stretch of it. It still hurt though, even if it didn’t break his bones. His vision started to spot and he felt his consciousness fading.

He closed his eyes as his mouth and throat were stuffed full with the alphas cock and knot. He had no idea how long he was stuck like that, all that he knew was that the next time that he woke up Timothy had pulled out of him and as redressing himself. “That was fun.” He commented in a casual manner. “We should do this again sometime.” He added, an implied warning of what would happen in the future – if Timothy had his way.

Rhys shook his head at that, “N-no.” He whimpered, so quietly that he could barely even hear himself say the words. But Timothy heard them, loud and clear. He walked over to Rhys, leaned down so that he was at Rhys’ level, and took the omega’s chin in his hand and pulled it towards him.

“Aw, don’t be like that Rhysie.” He cooed, speaking down to the omega. He was dripping with condescension and a paternalistic sort of cruelty. He was speaking to Rhys like he was to stupid to know what he even wanted. “We had a good time here, didn’t we?” He asked, ignoring the way that Rhys shook his head or how his whole body trembled at his touch.

Timothy leaned down and kissed him one more time, uncaring of how the omega was still unresponsive to his touch. When he pulled back, the alpha had a gentle smile spread across his face. Rhys was sure in that moment that he hated him, more than he had ever hated anyone in his life. “See you soon, Rhysie.” Timothy hummed sweetly. Rhys watched him, horrified and paralyzed by his fear of the alpha.

It was only when the alpha left the room did he feel safe to move again. He sat up and spit out the blood that was pooling in the back of his throat. He frowned and let out a soft sob, he wanted Jack here. He wished that his husband was here to comfort him. He wished he could be folded up into the alpha’s arms, he wished that Jack was here to whisper comforting, soothing words in his ear. He wished that Jack was here to stop what his twin had done to him. He wished that Jack would beat him within an inch of his life and sent him packing.

He wished for many things, none of them would ever come true though. He doubted that there would ever be a happy ending to this. If anything, he was sure that things would only get worse for him. Rhys turned on his side and burrowed into the fetal position. He cried and cried and cried, until he was so exhausted that he fell asleep. He dreamed of nothing and it filled him with a strange sort of peace.

* * *

By the time that Rhys woke up, it was very late in the morning, nearly noon. He frowned and looked down at himself. He wasn’t wearing the wedding lingerie that he was sure he had been wearing when he fell asleep. He felt clean but… artificially clean, like someone had thoroughly washed him while he slept. That thought made him shiver unpleasantly. He sat up and a soreness spread over him, he felt it everywhere but especially in between his legs. He frowned and let out a quiet whine – he was usually sore after sex, but it wasn’t sore like this. Usually it was more of a dull ache but this… it felt like stabbing pains were spreading throughout his body, starting at his lower back and spreading upwards. It was awful.

Despite the pain and ill feelings that he was feeling, he decided to get up and get himself ready for the day. He took a quick shower, despite the fact that he didn’t really feel all that dirty. He scrubbed himself until his skin was heated and pink from being washed too much. Then he dressed himself up into clothing that covered up as much of his skin as he could manage.

Somewhere, deep inside of him, he felt like he didn’t want anyone to see him. He wanted to be completely unnoticeable, he wanted to be hidden and unknown. And he didn’t know exactly why he felt that way, just that the feeling was overwhelming and awful. He walked downstairs into the kitchen to the sight of both of the brothers standing in the kitchen, making pancakes together. The two alpha’s were talking and laughing with each other, retelling stories of their past.

Rhys smiled and stood in the door frame, watching the two of them. Jack was the first to notice the omega and he turned around to greet him, “Princess!” He said, “You’re up late. I tried to wake you up a little while ago but you were like a fucking rock.” He smiled, “A cute rock though. A pretty rock.”

Rhys blushed and shook his head at the alphas, “Sorry…” He said, “I think I was a little too hungover from all that champagne.” He added with a little giggle, putting on an exaggerated display of friendliness for the alphas sake. He crossed his arms over his chest, unconsciously closing himself off, he still felt that strange discomfort inside of him. Even worse, he could feel it increasing, his anxiety and dread taking a hold of him. He didn’t know what he should think or do, but it didn’t seem like it was gonna go away anytime soon.

Jack shook his head and chuckled, “Nah, it’s okay. We got time before we gotta go anyways.” He said with an easy grin spread across his lips. “Why don’t you take a seat? Me and Tim are whipping up a great breakfast.” He said. Rhys nodded shyly and sat himself down at the table. Jack smiled and gently squeezed Rhys’ shoulder as he moved around the table. “Alright…” He hummed.

Rhys leaned back in the chair, trying to force himself to ignore the strange feeling that was building up inside of him – threatening to break him with every moment that he sat in the room. It was an oppressive feeling, like something heavy was sitting on his chest and he couldn’t shake it off of him for the life of him. He closed his eyes, forcing himself to go to his happy place.

He imagined being on Aquator with Jack – _It was warm and Rhys could smell the sweet scents of the beach all around him. He was dressed in a skimpy little swimsuit that barely covered anything and he was running towards the beach. He looked behind him and he saw Jack running behind him with a grin spread across his face. The alpha was dressed nearly as sparsely as he was – only in swimming trunks. Rhys let out a laugh as Jack grabbed him around the waist and picked him up._

_Jack carried his omega down to the water, Rhys laughed and started to swim his legs around in the older mans’ grasp. The water started to splash around them, he could feel it cooling his heated skin while Jack pulled him in for a suffocating, sweet kiss._

By the time that he opened his eyes again, food was being served at the table in front of him. Jack squeezed his shoulder gently as he moved to sit next to the omega. Rhys turned his head towards Jack and smiled at him through his nervousness. “Hey.” He said, his voice so quiet that Jack could just barely hear him speak. Jack placed his hand over Rhys’ own. “You okay there, princess?” He asked, his voice just as low as Rhys’ own – so they could keep everything between themselves, no offense to Timothy. He squeezed his palm gently. “You look like you’ve been spacing out all morning.” He added, his brow furrowing with concern for the omega.

Rhys faltered at first, in response to that. “I guess I woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I’ll try to overcome it as soon as I can.” He replied sweetly. That was apparently good enough for Jack and he let Rhys be while he ate. Eventually the feeling started to dissipate, Jack being there with him was like an anchor to keep himself safe from the strange psychic damage that he was being subjected to.

It was only when Jack left him alone – for just a few moments so he could pack the car up for them to go – that those damaging feelings returned to him. He started to recede into himself, his thoughts being clouded with this vague dread – the only thing that was specific about it was that whenever he looked at Timothy directly.

He didn’t understand, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to understand it either. It felt to him like understanding would just make everything worse for him. Rhys frowned at the alpha, a confused expression spread across his face. His mouth opened and closed as he regarded the man. “Rhys?” Timothy said, pulling the omega out of his warping, miserable thoughts. “Is everything alright?” He asked, “Do you need anything?” He asked again, quicker than Rhys could answer.

“I…” Rhys started to say, finding something cold creep up inside of him as he forced himself to find the words to respond. He started to unconsciously close in on himself, a miserable expression had spread across his face.

“Are you feeling sick?” Timothy asked, moving so that his hand was placed over Rhys’ own. The omega pulled away instinctively, like the other mans’ touch burned him. It was silly – or at least Rhys had told himself that it was silly – because Timothy had thus far been nothing but kind to him. But there was something strange and sinister about the man, something fake about his concern for Rhys.

“I… uhm…” Rhys frowned and trembled, something was wrong. Something was very wrong and he couldn’t put his finger on it. A strange feeling, something like nausea mixed with anxiety came over him as he looked at Timothy. “I sh-should really go an-and check on Angel.” He said and turned away to run back out of the room and into the living room to spend some time with the little girl before he had to leave her alone with Timothy for the next week or so. He pretended not to see the cruel smirk that was plastered across Timothy’s face as he ran away from the alpha.

When he and Jack finally left to drive out to the cruise ship that they were gonna take to Aquator, he didn’t say a word to Timothy – not even a polite goodbye. He kept himself burrowed in Jack’s arms until Jack practically peeled the omega off of him and made him sit in the front seat of their car. He didn’t say anything to Jack about it either – he didn’t know if there was anything that he could say, all that he knew was that every time that he looked at Timothy’s gentle, freckled face an ill feeling came upon him.

It was like some unspeakable terror had burrowed under his skin and it constantly clawed at his insides every moment that he was in the same vicinity as the alpha. The feeling was painful on every level, even physical – Rhys could swear that there were wood chippings buried deep under his nails and he couldn’t get them out, he could feel knots twisting in his chest as stabbing pains shot down his back.

He tried to tell himself that it was absurd, that Timothy had been nothing but kind to him and yet…How could he explain that, without offending his husband and souring their honeymoon before it even began? He couldn’t do that to Jack, couldn’t do that to himself either. He would just have to hope that someday – hopefully someday soon – that sick feeling went away.

Rhys didn’t want to admit it that day, but he doubted that it ever would.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh! If it's not clear, Rhys doesn't remember that Timothy assaulted him because Timothy drugged him so he's just subconsciously aware that he did *something* to him.


End file.
